Exalted Tiehr
/Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 13650% damage to 1 enemy (CD: 8.2 sec) |activeskill2 = Spectral Storm ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Five different swords inflict 1170)% damage to a random enemy. Enemies hit by an attack will be given "Seal of the Viper", causing Bleed damage of 3400% per second for 42.5 sec. If the enemy already has a "Seal of the Viper" on them, this will do 87% more damage (CD: 7.4 sec). |activeskill3 = Ivory ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 4839% damage to all enemies, detonating "Seal of the Viper". When "Seal of the Viper" explodes, it deals the remaining Bleed damage that is left and stuns the enemy for 5 sec (CD: 12.7 sec). |passive1 = Battlefield Perfection |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Tiehr can detect enemies in Stealth, Increases self ATK Speed by 92% and DEF penetration by 368. |passive2 = Bloodthrist |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Tiehr gains 30% Lifesteal and reduces AoE damage received by 30%. |passive3 = Memory of War |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Tiehr increases her additional Boss damage by 254%. When Tiehr is attacked, the cooldown of "Sword of Insight" is reset and during World Boss Janus it also reduces active skill cooldown of allied units by 1%. |passive4 = Cool Soloist |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase self damage by 389%, and, during World Boss Janus, applies to all party members. Also, when using "Ivory" against World Boss Janus and Cerberus, allied units gain 600 DEF penetration, 970 damage and increased Main stats by 150%. This can stack up to 5 times and cannot be removed by World Boss Cerberus. |passive5 = Sword Fog |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase self Ranged ATK by 375% and SKill ATK by 405% and, during World Boss Janus, applies to all party members. Also, during World Boss Janus, the 5 random attacks from "Spectral Storm" deal 20x damage. |passive6 = Confirmed Kill |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase DEX by 626%, ATK by 895%, additional Boss damage by 765% and, during World Boss Janus, applies to all party members. When using 'Sword of Insight", deal 10x damage to the enemy and in World Boss Janus it deals 25x damage. |passive7 = Blade of Destruction ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = During World Boss Janus, using "Spectral Storm" increases ATK by 690%, additional Boss damage by 649% (stacking up to 10 times, 2nd-phase) and every 5th attack will deal 25x damage. Separately, increase Tiehr's SKill ATK by 510%, additional Boss damage by 520% and, during World Boss Janus, applies to all party members. Additionally, increase the Skill ATK of allied units by 57% per INFINITY enhancement. ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase ATK by 900% |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Cerberus Additional Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase additional Boss damage in Cerebus by 1080%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Janus Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase additional Boss damage in Janus by 1080%. |charskill = Unrecorded Sword |charEffect = Increase self additional Boss damage by 1196%, and against World Boss Janus, increase self additional Boss damage by 1952%. |Gaiaweaponname = |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponPassive = }}